


Wake Up Calls

by detodores (chasingnukes)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, inappropriate amount of attention to Leo's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingnukes/pseuds/detodores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink meme prompt:</p><p>"Cristiano wakes up one morning and rolls over to see Leo still naked next to him from the sex they had the night before. Leo is still sleeping<br/>but Cristiano is getting so horny seeing him laying on his stomach, his ass totally exposed that he can't help himself. Cristiano starts rimming a still sleeping Leo. Leo eventually wakes up at the feeling and then they decide to do it again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Original thread and unpolished commentbox fill here: http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=6239200
> 
> Finally decided to organise my fic works and post them up instead of having them lie around everywhere.   
> ...I am not a confident person when it comes to writing.

He was woken up by the bright sunlight shining through his eyelids.

“Agh,” Cristiano groaned as he raised a hand, with much effort in his half-awaken state, to protect his precious eyesight from the morning glare peaking through his curtains.

The Portuguese man rolled over to the other side, only to see a dark mop of hair resting on the pillow beside him. There was another body in his bed. A completely naked male body. Suddenly the events of the night came flooding into his head and Cristiano was hit with a hot wave of arousal, along with the urge to laugh and curse at the same time.

Leo Messi laid on his stomach peacefully upon his crumpled sheets, still dead to the world in his slumber. His head was turned towards Cristiano, even breathing warm against Cristiano’s neck. The blanket seem to have long since been kicked off the bed, leaving pale, partially inked smooth skin completely uncovered to Cristiano’s curious ogling. Cristiano feasted his hungry eyes on it. Hell, after everything they did last night, now he sure as hell has the right to. Wearing those oversized kits all the time, it was easy to forget how muscular and toned Leo actually was. Leo had a great body, that the man obviously takes great care of, just like Cristiano himself, even if he skips out on the tanning sessions. Cristiano’s gaze raked down the other man’s back and he could not help but groan for the second time that day, this time in a completely different tone.

Because good lord, did the Argentine have one of the most beautiful behinds Cris has ever seen on another man. Before last night, the only times he got to see it was through the fabric of his Barcelona shorts. The material stretching tantalizingly over the firm roundness of his buttocks as the other man bends down positioning the ball for a free kick, the muscles flexing against the fabric when he runs, maneuvers his body past defenders. Now it was bare, fully exposed and Cristiano swallows heavily at the sight of it. Those plump, pale globes, a deliciously strong curve along the line of his pliant body. He remembers the feel of them, firm in their softness, heaven in his hands as he held onto that ass and slammed his hips into it again and again, cock wedged in further with every thrust as Leo made breathy, desperate noises into his ear, and clawed at his shoulders with blunt fingernails.

Last night was something that Cris would not forget in a long, long time.

Cristiano wanted to touch that ass again. He wants to dig his fingers into it, to pry him apart once more, press his mouth to it, eat him out until the man is squirming awake and begging him to stop and keep going at the same time. Yes, he wants. 

Carefully so as to not disturb Leo, Cris sat up and moved across the bed towards the other man’s lower body, so very conscious of the hard erection bobbing between his own muscled thighs. He arranged himself, put a hand on either side of Leo’s slightly parted legs and leaned down. Goosebumps appeared on the surface of the white skin as Cristiano placed his lips onto a cheek. Cris grinned in anticipation. This will be one hell of a way to be woken up in the morning for the other man, for sure.

He kneaded the amazing globes of flesh with his large hands, marvelling at the contrast between Leo’s skin and his own tanned fingers for a brief moment, before pulling them apart, revealing the rosy puckered hole. Cristiano breathes across it, before ducking his head down for a taste.

-

Heat, scorching heat. Leo felt as if he was being swallowed by it.

But it felt good, really good. He does not know what it was, but he kind of wants more. He wants more.

His eyelashes fluttered, and he unconsciously pressed his hips back into the source of that pleasure. He lets out a moan when he was rewarded with another hit of the amazing sensation. He feels his erection harden.

Slowly Leo drifted into consciousness, and looked down. The sight he was greeted with made his face turn red faster than a speeding train.  
“Hmm…what, Cristiano? What are you-guh.” The rest of his question was lost in a grunt as Cris thrust his scorching tongue pass the ring of muscle once more. A visible shudder ran down Leo’s spine, and his hands shot out to clutch at the bed sheets. Cristiano’s lips curved upwards at repeated the motion several more times. Leo keened.

“Good morning, baby. Enjoying yourself so far?” said Cristiano against his flesh, “I know I am.”

“Oh fuck…keep, keep going. More, please. Cris…”, Leo pleaded, voice sounding embarrassingly needy to his own ears but he does not even care at this point.

Cristiano chuckled, ducking his face down once more and Leo could not control his body’s responses or the noises coming out of his mouth. The hot, wet organ slid across his entrance before dipping inside, wiggling deep into Leo. He has never felt anything like it. It was intense, exquisite…

“You know, I wonder if I can make you come just from this.”  
“Wait, I-”

…but Leo wanted more than that, wants to feel more of Cristiano. Memories of the night before flashed through his clouded thoughts, of hands all over his body and hot breath against his jaw and cock piercing into his core and he makes up his mind.

“Cris, I want you inside. Please.”

Leo’s begging went straight to his dick, and Cristiano made an animalistic noise. His arch-rival was looking back at him with those eyes and that face and Cris was hopeless.

“Fuck. Okay, okay.”

He ran his thumb along the rim of Leo’s wet hole, feeling Leo shiver beneath him, before reaching across the bed for a lubed condom. Putting the rubber on was an anxious, impatient affair before Cris’s hand found their way back onto Leo’s ass again, body almost covering Leo’s as he guided his cock towards his entrance.

The voices of both men echoed across the bedroom as Cris pushed himself into Leo. Leo’s insides were still very, very sensitive from their activities last night and the warmth his pulsing insides was almost unbearable for Cris. They found their rhythm eventually, Cris driving deep into Leo with every downward grind and Leo pushing his ass back to meet every thrust.

Toes curled on pale feet when Cris found the right angle, and Cris did not hesitate to quicken the pace. The sound of skin colliding filled the bedroom, along with their moans and harsh breathing. Leo cursed when he felt a set of straight teeth sink into the muscle between his neck and shoulder, its mark joining the others dotted across his body, courtesy of Ronaldo. He feels heat coiling at an alarmingly fast rate within his abdomen, feels himself being pulled toward the edge. Gasping, he reached for his weeping cock but Cris was already one step ahead of him.

The other man did not last long either, and soon enough Cristiano’s hips stuttered against Leo while the shorter man spilled into their joined hands.

Cristiano threw the condom away and they laid side by side on the bed once more. The next minute was spent in comfortable post-coital quietness, both men trying to catch their breaths. Luckily they were both having their day off, so no one was in a big rush to go anywhere that morning. So they laid there, and tried their best to hide their growing relief as seconds ticked by. Cristiano at the fact that the other had stayed, and Leo at the fact that that the other had not tried to kick him out.

It was Leo who broke the silence, looking at his professional rival with eyes filled with amusement, saying:

“You seem to have a serious thing for my butt.”

Cristiano spluttered and laughed wholeheartedly, colour rising to his high cheekbones. So Leo had noticed.

“Si, well…it is a thing of beauty.” Cristiano replied, looking at Leo with a bashful, warm expression the other man has never seen before.

Leo wanted to ask if there was a chance that Cristiano likes the rest of him too but didn’t manage to before Cristiano pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
